A Human Skeleton
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: The Pumpkin Prince is out for his first scare in the real world. Then he meets a human girl. They become friends and possibly more. But what will happen when a human comes to Halloween Town? LAST CHAPTER IS UP! I NEED REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**A Human Skeleton**

**By**

**NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak**

**Yeah everyone! Well it's my second story, and I am very eager to write it! Any way let me explain to you my story. It's about the pumpkin prince (a new pumpkin prince. This is not related to my first story in anyway.) and he goes out on his first night of scaring. Then he meets a human girl, and they become friends (and possibly more.) So, I hope you enjoy it.**

It was Halloween once again. It had been 15 years since the Christmas incident. Everyone had been so excited to see the Pumpkin King do his dance. Especially the future Pumpkin King, Daniel. He was 14 years old, and this year he was hoping that his dad would let him go on his first scaring spree in the real world. Every Pumpkin Prince started it at a certain age, and did it until they were the Pumpkin King, and this year Daniel hoped was his.

"That was a great performance dad." Daniel said.

"Yes." Sally said. "I thought that was your best performance Jack."

"I couldn't have done it without you Daniel." Jack said. "The things you added to my costume look really good, and the different route for the parade you made was great. I can tell you worked hard on this, and I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Daniel said with a big smile. "So since you think I'm so responsible, does that men you'll let me go to the real world to scare people?"

Jack looked at his son for a moment, and then replied. "No. You're still not ready for it." Jack said.

"Come on dad." Daniel pleaded. "You went to the real world when you were 13. Come on! Please?"

"Well…" Jack thought for a moment.

"Oh Jack." Sally said. "He's been waiting along time for this. Let him go."

"Well I guess since you've been so responsible this year, you can go."

"YES!" Daniel said.

"But, if anything goes wrong, you won't go till you're my age. Is that understood?" Jack said sternly.

"Yes dad. Besides, what could go wrong?"

**UH OH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter to my 2nd story! Enjoy!**

She ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could to get home. Her name was Sarah. She was 14, she was tall, had long jet black hair that reached down to her knees, and she had piercing blue eyes. She was intelligent, but was also a little on the odd side. Her favorite holiday was Halloween. She absolutely loved it, but for some strange reason she never dressed up. She crept into the house quietly, so that no one would hear her. She closed the door gently.

"Safe." She said. She walked into the living room and turned on the light to find both of her parents there. They both had angry faces on.

"Hey, mom, hey dad, what's up?" She said. Both of them didn't reply.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh yeah." Her parents said. "Where have you been?" Her mother asked. "You told us you were going to a party with some kids!" Her father said. She didn't say anything. "Were you up in that tree house again?" Her mother asked.

"So what if I was!"

"You know your father and I hate it when you go up and do your weird things in there!"

"There not weird!" She screamed.

"Why can't you be more like that girl Brittney?"

"Why? So I can be snotty, and stupid? I don't think so."

"At least she's normal!" Her father said.

"Oh so now you think I'm freak too? Well fine!" She ran up to her room and slammed the door. She immediately pulled a box from under her bed. It was a box full of old Halloween pictures. Her parents and her used to have so much fun. Her favorite picture was the last time she ever dressed up. She was ten years old. She had dressed up like a ghost. She painted her whole body white, wore a white skirt and shirt. She even died her hair white. She had always wanted to be a ghost, just to see what it felt like.

_Like that will ever happen._ She thought. She put the picture back in the box and under the bed. She grabbed her back pack. She put some clean clothes in and some of her favorite books.

"I can't take it any more." She said. "I'm running away."

**End to my second chapter. I'm thinking of changing the title to the story. If you have any ideas, throw them at me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Every one I need reviews! Please! And I would just like to clarify that Sarah is from the real world. She is a human. Enjoy!**

She climbed out of her window slowly so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"I still need to get to the tree house for the wrest of my supplies." She said, so she quickly ran towards the area where her tree house was. Meanwhile Daniel was out having the scare of his life.

"Lets see." He said. "I've scared 486 people. All I need is one more and I'll break my dad's record. Let's see who's the best scarer now dad. The only question now is who will be my next victim?" He looked around for a little until he spotted a tree house. There was an eerie glow from a lantern coming from it.

"That looks promising." He said with an evil grin on his face. He slowly crept towards the tree house. Then using his long spider like legs, he climbed up the tree. As he got to the window of the tree house he saw a girl who seemed to be checking off items.

"Lets see." She said. "4 books, a tooth brush, 3…" But before she could finish her sentence she felt a tap on the shoulder. She slowly turned around and was met by a skeleton face.

"Boo." He said. She got a horrified look on her face, and screamed louder then she ever had before. He suddenly started laughing. He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice the branch holding him up began to break under his feet. Suddenly the branch snapped, and he rolled into the middle of the sidewalk.

"Ow." He said. "That hurt." He stood up and tried to walk away, but he just fell right back down. "What the heck?" He turned around to see that his slim foot got caught in the crack. He tried to pull it out but he couldn't. Suddenly he heard voices coming around the corner.

_"No!"_ He thought. _"If they catch me I'm doomed."_ He started to panic. Sarah still completely shocked at what had just happened had enough guts to look out the window, but when she saw him panicking she became less frightened.

_"He looks scared."_ She thought. _"Should I help him?"_ She thought about it a moment then decided she should. _"I just know I'll regret this."_

She quickly climbed down the ladder and slowly crept toward him. Then she pulled him back into the bush so no one could see them.

"Ssh!" She said. She was horrified to find that he had no flesh. She wanted to scream, but she contained herself.

"So any way she told him that she liked him but…" The girl was about to finish her sentence when she tripped over something.

"Michelle!" The other girl said. "Are you okay?"

"Yay, I'm fine. I just tripped over this stupid root." She kicked Daniel's leg as hard as she could. Daniel wanted to yell at her, but Sarah just wanted to laugh, but she contained herself.

"So anyway…" The two girls finally left. Sarah immidetly removed her hands from the skeleton boy. She took all of her strength and yanked his foot out of the crack. She quickly began to climb the ladder up to the tree house.

"Come on!" She said. He quickly followed her up the ladder. When they finally got up to the tree house, Sarah tried to keep as far away as possible from the skeleton boy.

"T-thanks." He said a little shakily. He had never met a human before. He had scared them, but never met one. She looked up at him a little nervously, but he didn't seem to threatening.

"N-no prob." She said. There was a small pause between the two. Then Daniel talked.

"Why did you help me?" He asked. She looked at him for a moment then answered.

"If I was scared, I would want someone to help me." She said. He suddenly got offended look on his face.

"I was not scared!" He said offensively. She chuckled a little.

"Please." She said. "Stick boy, you still got sweat dripping down your face."

"Did you just call me stick boy?" He asked.

"Well I didn't call you fat lady." Daniel was shocked no girl, had ever said anything like that to him before. Most of them just giggled when they saw him, but she insulted him.

"So, you got a real name stick boy?" She asked.

"It's Daniel. Daniel Skellington."

"Cool name. It fits perfectly for you. I'm Sarah. Just Sarah." She extended her arm so he could shake it, but he hesitated.

"Relax." She said. "I don't bite. Usually." He smiled at the comment ad he shook her hand. He had never felt human skin before. It felt weird. She felt the same way.

"So Daniel Skellington, where exactly are you from."

"Halloween town." He said.

"Halloween town? What's that?"

"Well, it's this amazing place…." And for the next hour he told Sarah everything about Halloween Town, his family, and everyone. She couldn't get enough. It sounded like a dream home to her.

"Wow." She said. "That sounds so AWSOME!" Daniel laughed a little at her enthusiasm. Suddenly he noticed a back pack sitting behind him. He pulled it up and looked inside it.

"What do you need all this for?" He asked. She quickly snatched the bag from him.

"Nothing." She said. Suddenly it all came to him.

"Your runnings away aren't you."

"No! Maybe. Yes." Suddenly she remembered why she came to the tree house.

"Wait here." She said. She opened a secret compartment door, and slid down a long slide.

"I'm a prince." He said. "She can't tell me what to do." He opened the compartment door hesitantly. He slid down the slide, which was carved into the tree. Then there was only darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the Nightmare Before Christmas character's, except for Daniel Sarah and Brittney. Enjoy!**

Daniel opened his eyes. He was in a small room under the tree house. It was little, and there was another little room next to it. There was only one piece of furniture in the room. It was a small table. On the table there sat a little music box, the kind where people pop up and as the music plays their dancing. But when he opened it two skeletons came out and started dancing. He smiled at it. Suddenly a hand came down and closed the music box.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs." Sarah said.

"Please. I'm a Prince, remember? You can't tell me what to do."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Now I know why your skull is so big." She said.

"Did you make this?" He asked.

"What, the music box? Yeah, I made it."

"No, no, no. I meant this underground place."

"Yeah, I made this place too."

"Wow." He said admiring it. She walked into the next room, and he followed. In the room there was a big cauldron. There were also little shelves in the room, with labels on them and bottles.

"Deadly Nightshade? Witch Hazel?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I've been trying to figure out how to make spells, but I'm not very good at it." She grabbed three of the bottles on the shelves, and put them in her bag.

"Come on." She said. "We better get you back to Halloween Town."

"Believe me." He said. "I am in no rush to see my dad." They were about half way up the slide when Daniel realized something.

"Wait a minute." He said. "How can I go out there? I'm a skeleton!"

"Relax Daniel. It's Halloween. Everybody will just think you're a really thin and tall boy dressed as a skeleton."

He gave her a weird look. "Just play it cool." She said. They then climbed down the ladder, and walked into the sidewalk.

"Let's get to the woods before…" But just as she was about to finish her sentence, a bright light hit their faces.

"Well, well, well." A voice said. "If it isn't Miss.Wierdo." The girl removed the flashlight from there faces. There were five girls, the one that had shown the light in their faces was wearing a witch's mask, with a huge nose, and warts on it.

"Brittney." Sarah said. "Love the mask. It fits your personality perfectly."

Brittney became furious, until she noticed the skeleton boy next to Sarah.

"Ooh… and who are you?" Brittney asked admiring his height.

"I-I'm Daniel." He answered nervously. The girls behind Brittney started giggling.

"Look at how tall he is." The girl dressed as a swamp monster whispered.

"He's so cute." The corpse bride one said.

"How can you tell?" The faerie one said. "He's wearing a mask." And with that they just kept giggling.

"So." Brittney asked. "What's a cute boy like you, doing with a freak like her?"

"Sarah's not a…" But before Daniel could finish his sentence, Sarah interrupted him.

"Brittney, why don't you go run I the middle of a football stadium while their playing, and get run over, cause that would really make my day." Sarah expected her to be furious but she just smiled.

"Speaking of football." Brittney said. "I broke up with Jason. He's all yours." Sarah's cheeks suddenly turned a bright red from anger.

"Who's Jas…" But Sarah interrupted him again.

"Know one." Sarah said angrily

"So Daniel." Brittney said casually. "There's this costume party that were going too. Would you like to…"

"Brittney, go stick your head in a bucket of cider, and don't come out."

"Why don't you freak." Brittney took out a piece of candy and threw it at Sarah.

"Is that your best shot?" Sarah asked.

"No." Brittney said. Suddenly all the girls started throwing candy at Sarah. She began to back away.

"Freak!" They all said. Soon Sarah began to run down the street as fast as she could. The girls just laughed. But Daniel was furious, but he wanted to teach Brittney a lesson, so he kept his cool.

"So." Brittney said as if nothing had happened. "About that costume party…"

"Oh, I'd love to go." Daniel said. "But I uh, I think we should take off our masks so we can all see what we really look like.

"Okay." Brittney said. "I'll go first." Brittney removed the witches mask. She had blonde hair, and a vacant stare which made her look stupid.

_I liked you better with the mask on._ Daniel thought.

"Okay Daniel, it's your turn."

"Okay." Daniel said. Using both of his hands he pulled his head off and pushed it towards Brittney's face. Brittney and the other girls got a horrified looks on their faces.

"So." Daniel said. "What do you think?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as loud as they could, and ran the other way.

Daniel chuckled. "Suckers." He said as he put his head back on. Suddenly he remembered. "Sarah!" He quickly ran down the street looking for. He only had to look a few minutes. He found her on a small hill looking at the moon and the stars.

"Hey." He said. Sarah looked down to see Daniel walking up the hill. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." She replied. "Shouldn't you be at the costume party with Brittney?"

"Yeah, but she uninvited me."

"Why?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Let's just say I gave her a scary introduction of myself."

"You didn't!"

"Yeah, no one messes with Daniel Skellingtons friends."

"F-friends?" Sarah asked. "Were really friends?"

"Well, I helped you, you helped, and we trusted each other. Yeah I think that about covers what a friend is." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks." She said, and they just sat there and looked into the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I haven't updated in forever. I've been super busy. Also I have been watching one of my new favorite movies. Treasure Planet. Don't worry though; it hasn't taken Nightmare Before Christmas's place. My favorite character is B.E.N. I'll explain more on the bottom, but here's the new chapter!**

"DANIEL!" Jack screamed.

"DANIEL WHERE ARE YOU?" Sally also screamed. It was early in the morning in Halloween town, and the young prince had not returned. The whole town had been searching for him, and his parents were officially worried.

"Where could he be?" They both asked.

**Back in the human world…**

Daniel and Sarah were sleeping soundly on the hill. During the night though Sarah's head had fell on Daniels shoulder and Daniels head laid on Sarah's head. They slowly opened their eyes at the same time. They suddenly looked at each other with horrified looks.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" They both screamed and quickly backed away from each other.

"Eww, eww, eww!" Sarah said as she kept backing away. Daniel backed away so much that he rolled down the hill. Sarah quickly stood up and helped him get up, but as she helped him up she noticed his head was not attached to his body.

"Daniel? Where are you… or you know, where is your head?"

"I'm over here!" Sarah heard a voice from a bush. She quickly ran over, and plucked his head out. She then reattached it to his body.

"Well." She said. "That was awkward."

"Oh yeah." Daniel said.

"We will never speak of this again." She said.

"Agreed." Daniel said. Sarah was dusting herself off; suddenly she stopped and realized something.

"Daniel, what day is it?" Sarah asked.

"November the 1st. Why?" He asked. Suddenly he stopped as well, and they both got wide eyes.

"It's not Halloween anymore!" They both said at the same time.

"The sun still isn't fully up yet. Maybe we can get through town without anyone noticing."

"Oh yeah Sarah. No ones gonna notice a 5'10 Skeleton boy running through town!"

"Well let's hurry!" So they started to run as fast as they could, but by the time they were half way through town the sun was up.

"A DEMON!" People screamed. They began to panicked, but Sarah and Daniel just kept running until they reached the doors. They stopped for a breath. Suddenly they heard voices.

"Which door!" Sarah asked.

"That one!" Daniel said as he pointed to a door with a pumpkin on it. He opened it but as he was about to jump in Sarah pushed him, and then she jumped in. They seemed to fall for awhile, and then everything was black.

**Okay! Well there's the fifth chapter! Let me tell you more about this movie. Treasure Planet is like an updated version of Treasure Island, except this movie is animated. B.E.N. is the crazy robot who has been marooned on Treasure Planet for 100 years. He is so AWSOME! I won't tell you anything more about the movie. If you have never seen or heard of this movie, go to blockbuster and rent it. It's called TREASURE PLANET. Oh, and if you wondering where B.E.N. is in the movie, he is only in the last half of it. Anyway ill try to update sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEWS! Come on guys I can't make the story better if you don't tell me what you think of it. Oh, and I hope you watched Treasure Planet. If you did tell me what you thought of it. If you didn't whach it, then whach it. Well here's the 6th chapter. Enjoy!**

Sarah and Daniel both opened their eyes to find themselves in a cemetery. They both got up and dusted themselves off.

"Well," Sarah said. "That was fun."

"I know isn't it?" Daniel said.

"Hey Daniel,"

"Yeah Sarah."

"Um, what would the people of Halloween town do if they found a human here?"

Daniel chuckled a bit. "Are you kidding? If they ever found a human here they would probably…… Oh." He just realized what Sarah meant.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Uh well, I think there is a spell in the library that could probably change you into something so that you could fit in with us."

"Can we make it to the library without anyone seeing us?"

"Sure, it's still early in the morning, know one is out. We have nothing to worry about."

"DANIEL!" Daniel suddenly turned to see his dad walking toward the cemetery with about three other people.

"Quick, duck!" Daniel said. He and Sarah ducked behind a grave so that they couldn't be seen.

"So much for nothing to worry about." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Jack," one of the monsters moaned, "we've already looked in the cemetery."

"I don't care!" Jack said angrily. "Were going to find him no matter how much we have to look. He could be in trouble. And if he isn't in trouble yet, he will be when he comes home."

Daniel gulped. "Who's that?" Sarah asked.

"My dad." Daniel replied.

Sarah looked at Daniel for a moment. "I can see the resemblance." The two waited for a few minutes behind the grave until the coast was clear.

"Come on." Daniel said, and he and Sarah ran into town a fast as they could until they reached the library.

"Look for a book called 'SPELLS'." Daniel said. They looked for a while until Sarah found it.

"I found it!" She said. It was on the tallest shelf, but even for her height she could not reach it. Suddenly a skeleton hand reached out and grabbed the book. Daniel chuckled a little.

"Show off." Sarah said.

"Alright." Daniel said. "I was able to grab some supplies from the closet, so let's get started. Lets see; a drop of ghost sweat." He put in one drop of that. "The fingernail of a dead cat." He put in that. "And last but not least a bit of… uh oh."

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Were all out of Deadly Nightshade, and I can't run back out to the cemetery or they'll see me."

Suddenly Sarah remembered something. She pulled out her bag and pulled out one of the bottles that she had taken from the room.

"Here." She said.

"You brought deadly nightshade with you?" He asked.

"Hey you never know when it might come in handy."

So he dropped the last ingredient in. Then he took a cup and filled it up with the liquid.

"Alright, now drink this and you will turn into something." He said. Sarah sniffed it and turned away in disgust.

"Eww, there is absolutely no way that I am drinking that… wait a minute, what do you mean I'll turn into 'something'."

"I mean you will turn into 'something'." He said.

"Wait, does that mean you don't know what I'll turn into?"

"Yup."

"So, I could turn into some icky swamp monster?"

"Yeah. You could turn into anything. Just drink it." He said impatiently.

"Okay, but you have to go around the bookshelf so you can't see what I turn into."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want you laughing at me."

"Okay, okay." So he walked behind the bookshelf. He heard Sarah drink it and he saw a little smoke.

"NO WAY!" Sarah screamed in excitement. "This is so cool."

"What? What did you turn into?" Daniel asked as he came out from behind the bookshelf. Sarah stepped out from behind the book case, and Daniel couldn't believe his eyes. There stood the most beautiful ghost he had ever seen. It was still the same Sarah, but she looked so different. Her black hair was now white, and her body was almost transparent, but her eyes are what really got his attention. Her piercing blue eyes. Poor skeleton boy didn't stand a chance.

"So what do you think?" Sarah asked. Daniel only smiled and starred like he was in another universe.

"Daniel? Daniel! Hello is there still a skeleton in there, or do I need to pull a soul out of the soul jar, and put it in you?"

Daniel quickly snapped back to reality. "S-s-sorry. It's, it's just that you look so, so, so different."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, well I mean you didn't look bad before but, it's just…" He couldn't find the words.

"Okay, well let's go." Sarah said. "You can't hide from your dad forever."

"Yeah, sure, okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel and Sarah started to walk out of the library, when Daniel remembered something.

"Wait a minute!" Daniel said. He got out a huge container and filled it up with the liquid.

"If you want to keep looking like this, then you must drink one cup of this every three days." He said handing the container to her.

"Eww." She replied. "Well if it lets me stay here, I'll do it." Then they left the library with Daniel hoping that his dad wouldn't see him. His hopes were quickly dashed as he saw his father walking towards him and Sarah.

"Uh oh." Daniel said under his breath.

"DANIEL!" Jack said as he ran toward his son.

"Hey dad."

"Where have you been! You don't have any idea how much trouble your in! I swear…." But before he could finish his sentence Sarah stepped between him and Daniel.

"You must be Mr.Skellington!" Sarah said, giving him a strong handshake. "Daniel has told me so much about you!"

"Oh." Jack said, "I don't believe you and I have met."

"Well, I'm Sarah sir."

"Daniel, you never told me about…Sarah." He said with a suspicious look on his face.

"Well, I uh, I met her during my scare."

"Yeah!" Sarah said. "That's why he was so late. We just started talking, and he lost track of time."

"Oh. Well if that's what happened, I suppose I could over look it this time." Jack said. "But next time Daniel, keep track of time."

"Yes dad."

"Well it was very nice meeting you Sar…" But Jack was interrupted by his son.

"Hey dad, Sarah's parents are going to be out of town for a while, and I was just wondering since we have an extra room and all if she could stay with us."

Jack thought this over for a moment but finally agreed to it. "It would be a delight to have you as our house guest Sarah."

Sarah smiled a huge smile. "Thank you Mr.Skellington."

"Daniel why don't you show Sarah up to her room."

"Sure dad." So Daniel led Sarah to the tall lean house. As they walked inside, Sarah noticed the long winding staircase to the very top.

"'Out of town'?" Sarah asked.

"Well I had to say something. What, did you want me to tell the truth?"

"No." Sarah said.

Finally after what seemed like eternity they finally reached the top of the stairs. Daniel showed Sarah to the guest room, which she seemed to like.

"So you'll stay here." Daniel said. Sarah looked around a bit. The walls were black, and there were cobwebs in the corners, and a skull lying on the little shelf, along with a few books.

"I like it." She said. "Thanks for doing this for me Daniel."

"Hey you saved my butt twice, it's the least I can do." Sarah chuckled a little, and Daniel walked out of the room. The minute he closed the door he felt so feelings rushing through his heart and brain at the same time.

"Wow." He said, and with that he just walked down the hall into his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE! I don't know why, but I'm really happy today! Well here's the next chapter!**

**2 months later…**

Sarah had been gone for two months now. She had gotten used to being a ghost, and Daniel had told her everything about Haloweentown, including the big Christmas incident, Oogie Boogie, and everything else he could think of. He loved to talk to her. Everything about her seemed to make his heart beat 100 beats per minute. Even with all the excitement of Christmas coming, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Christmas was in a few days and almost everything was ready, so most people were at home getting ready, except for Daniel and Sarah who were in the town square putting the final touches on the Halloween/Christmas tree.

"No!" Sarah said. "That ornament should go over there!"

"And what do you know about tree decorating?"

"I've been decorating trees ever since I was 3. Next to Halloween, Christmas is my favorite holiday. So get off the ladder, and let me put on."

"Okay! Okay!" So Sarah climbed up the ladder and started to put the ornament on the tree when the ladder began to shake. She looked down to see Daniel grasping the ladder. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it Daniel!" Sarah said. Suddenly Daniel began to shake the ladder, and started laughing. Suddenly Sarah's foot slipped and she fell off the ladder, but grabbed onto the tree hoping not to fall. Even though she was a ghost, she hadn't learned to float yet like Zero.

"Sarah!" Daniel said in panic. Suddenly she could feel her hands beginning to slip. She quickly fell, but just as she was about to fall, she felt two skeleton arms catch her. She opened her eyes to find that she was in Daniel's arms. They looked at each other for a few moment then they snapped back to reality.

"Y-you okay?" He asked, gently putting her down.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just next time don't shake the ladder."

"Right." He said. He felt like such an idiot. He wanted to impress her but he had no idea on how to. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Hey Sarah. I want to show you something."

"You mean I've been here two months, and there's something you haven't shown me yet."

"It, uh, it just slipped my mind. So do you want to see it or not?"

"Okay." She said as she started to follow him into the cemetery.

They walked for a little until they were at the bottom of a curvy hill.

"Wow." Sarah said. "I got 'a hand it to you Daniel, this is probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." She slowly walked up the hill, with Daniel following right behind her. They both sat down just enjoying the hill's beauty. There was a question that had been buzzing in Daniel's skull for awhile.

"Hey Sarah, remember when I met Brittney?"

"Sadly yes."

"Well, she said something about a boy being yours. What was his name? Jake, James?

"Jason." Sarah replied sadly.

"Yeah that's it! Jason. Why did you get so mad when she said that?"

Sarah looked at the ground, almost with a shameful look.

"Daniel, I don't know if I should…"

"Sarah," Daniel said. "Were friends. You can tell me anything."

"Well," Sarah said hesitantly. "You see… Jason was… he was…" Sarah chuckled a bit. "This is really going to sound silly." She said. "Jason was this…this boy I really liked."

"Who, who, slow down." Daniel said. "Do you mean, 'like', or 'like like'?"

"'like like'" She replied. "Well as tacky as it sounds, he was the captain of the football team. I don't know what I ever saw in him. Anyway, I thought he really liked me too, I mean we went out a few times, but we never kissed. But then one day, I-I saw Jason and Brittney kissing in the hallway."

Daniel looked at her with a surprised look on his face. He couldn't understand why anyone would just throw away a girl like Sarah.

"But it's no big deal. Heck when he's in prison and when I'm the lawyer, I'll make sure he loses his case." She tried to chuckle, but Daniel just had a concerned look on his face.

"You don't have to make a joke out of it Sarah. You can cry if you want to." He said this because he noticed a tear welding up in her eye, but she held it back.

"Crying is a sign of weakness." She said.

"No. No it's not."

Sarah looked at him for a moment, then without warning she wrapped her arms around his neck and burst into tears. He was a little startled by the action but he didn't mind.

"Hey, hey its okay, it's okay." Without even thinking he wrapped his long arms around her. Sarah noticed this and turned to see that it was true.

"Um, Daniel?" She said

"Yes Sarah?"

"You're um, your sort of holding me." Daniel looked down to find what she said was true. His whole skull turned red from embarrassment.

"I was just trying to…well I- I mean…" as he stuttered he began to remove his arms, but Sarah stopped him.

"I-It's okay Daniel I don't mind. It comforts me."

"Oh. Well if it comforts you." He then pulled his arms back in. Sarah felt a strange feeling inside of her. They didn't talk for a while until Sarah broke the silence.

"Daniel, thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For treating me like a human being, for being my friend, and for being so kind to me. You're not anything like my parents, or Brittney, or…or Jason."

Daniel looked at her for a moment, and then tilted her chin towards him.

"Sarah that boy is an idiot. I mean he gave up you for some stupid half-witted girl. I mean you are smart, funny, creative, bold, independent, and you're really, really…" He leaned closer to her face.

"…really pretty." He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Both of them were in another universe. Neither one of them had experienced anything like this. As they released the gentle lock of their lips, Daniel noticed Sarah was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing, it's just…I never imagined that my first kiss would be from, well, a dead boy."

Daniel couldn't help but laugh a little too. Never in his wildest dreams did he picture his first kiss on the same hill that his parents first kissed on, with a human girl who was in ghost form. He always thought he would go on a date, and then he would receive his first kiss on his doorstep. But he wouldn't have traded anything for that first kiss. He stoked her long ghostly hair, and then pulled his face down to her's for one more kiss. This kiss was a little more deep and sensual, but it still had that same feeling that made Daniel's and Sarah's heart leap. He gently pulled apart from her, only to realize how late it was.

"Um Sarah, we should probably be getting back."

"O-okay." Sarah said still a little dazed at what had just happened. They both stood up. Both of their knees were a little shaky from what had just happened, but they didn't mind. As Daniel and Sarah began to walk back to the Skellingto manor, Daniel put his long arm around Sarah's waist. If any other boy would have done this, Sarah would have slapped him silly, but she only leaned closer to Daniel. When hey got back they found that both Jack and Sally were sleeping soundly. So Daniel walked Sarah up to her room. When they reached the top of the stair case, they were in front of Sarah's room.

"Goodnight Daniel." Sarah said.

"Goodnight Sarah." Daniel replied. Then Sarah stood on her Tipp toes, and gently kissed him on the lips. He had an ear to ear grin. Slowly Sarah closed the door to her bedroom.

"YES!" Daniel said, as soon as her door closed. He jumped up and down in excitement. Suddenly Sarah opened the door, and Daniel stopped.

"I was just, uh, going to my room." He quickly ran to his room and closed the door. Sarah chuckled a bit, and then slowly closed the door behind her.

**WOW! Really long chapter. But I still hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I watched Edward Scissorhands! The ending is so sad. And right now I'm watching and singing "Jack's Lament." "I'm the master of right! And a demon of light…" Oh sorry! Here's the next chapter.**

It was early in the morning, and Jack and Sally were already downstairs eating. Suddenly Sarah appeared downstairs.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs.Skellington." Sarah said cheerfully.

"Goodmorning." They both replied. Suddely Daniel came downstairs too. When he saw Sarah he stopped dead in his tracks and smiled a ear to ear grin.

"Good morning Daniel." Sarah said shyly, yet with a smile.

"Morning Sarah." He said. Jack noticed the two smiling, and became suspicious.

"What are you two smiling about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." They both replied. Suddenly the cat siren began to whail.

"Come on everyone." Jack said. Jack, Sally, and Sarah all started to walk towards the court yard. As they walked to it, Jack noticed that Sarah and Daniel were walking very close to eachother, but he said nothing of it.

"EVERYONE!" The mayor said loudly to get everone's attention. "HERE ARE THE THINGS THAT NEED TO BE DONE BEFORE CHRISTMAS…" as the mayor began to read the list, Sarah felt weird. She hunched over clutching her stomach. Daniel noticed this and became worried.

"Sarah? Sarah are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. I fell really weird." Suddenly her white hair began to change to black. She became less transparent.

"Daniel, what's happening?"

"I don't know. Did you drink some of that stuff?" Sarah's eyes became wide.

"I-I forgot." She said. She started to look more and more human.

"And finally…" The mayor said. "We must…OH MY GOODNESS!" The mayor said in a frantic voice, as he pointed to the back of the crowd. Everyone looked behind them, and they all gasped. They saw a tall human girl, with long black hair standing next to Daniel.

"DANIEL!" Jack yelled. "GET AWAY!" Jack pulled his son away from the human.

"No dad, you don't under…"

"GET OUT!" all the citizens screamed. They put on their scary faces. The witches flew around the human, then the ghosts. She backed away slowly until she tripped. She then stood up, and ran as fast as she could through the cemetery.

"Sarah!" Daniel said. He tried to run after her, but his father held him back.

"Daniel! How could you want to go after her? She's a human!" Suddenly a thought popped into Jacks head. "Daniel did you know she was a human?"

"Well…yeah, but dad she's good! She would never…" But before he could finish his sentence his father interrupted him.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO US ABOUT THAT NO GOOD, FLESHY…"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Daniel screamed in anger. Jack was stunned by his son's actions. Then Daniel, using all of his strength, pulled away from his dad and ran as fast as he could to try to find Sarah.

"DANIEL!" Jack called. But Daniel didn't even look back, he just kept on running.


	10. Chapter 10

"Great!" Sarah thought as she began to slow down. "Another town where everybody thinks I'm a freak."

"Well you do have flesh." A deep voice said. Sarah looked around, but couldn't find where the voice had come from. There was panic in Sarah's voice when she spoke.

"W-who's there?" She asked.

"Someone who has been banned from the town, like you."

"What do you mean? WHO ARE YOU!" She screamed again.

"To shorten it up, just call me Oogie." Suddenly Sarah felt something crawling up her leg. She looked down to see bugs crawling up her leg. She started to shake her leg like crazy to get all the bugs off. She backed away quickly. Suddenly the ground below her opened up and she fell into a hole. She fell for what seemed like a minute until she hit the ground. As she opened her eyes she saw a huge burlap sack standing over her.

"Oogie Boogie." He said.

**Back in the woods…**

"SARAH!" Daniel called. "SARAH, WHERE ARE YOU?" **What if she's hurt or worse…?** He didn't want to think the last part of the sentence.

"This is all my fault! I should have just thanked her for what she did for me back at the tree house, and then left." He sat down a moment to think about what he had just said. **Left.** He started to wonder what might of happened if he had just left. He would be in a testing lab, he wouldn't have made a new friend, and he would have gotten his first kiss from some ghoul or monster that only liked him because he was the Pumpkin Prince.

"No. If I'd left, so many good things might not have happened to me. I'm going to find her no matter what it takes!" He got up, with new determination and energy.

"And I should probably stop talking to myself." He said.

**Short chapter. Sorry. Hopefully the next one will be longer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Everyone in the town was still a little shocked at what had just happened, especially Jack and Sally.

"How could he do this?" Jack asked Sally.

"Now Jack, I'm sure Daniel has a good reason. Besides, don't you think everyone was a little harsh on the girl? I mean we don't even know what she's like as a human." Sally said as she walked up to Jack.

"I…I suppose. But it still does not explain his behavior towards her."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"Sally can't you see it? The smiling, the gazes, the walking close together. Their in love!" Jack sat down and held his head. **His **son, in love with a **human**, he just couldn't believe it.

"Well." Sally said, "If Daniel loves her, then she must be a good person." Tilting Jack's face to her's.

"Your right." Jack sad while standing up. "I'm going to go look for him… and her."

"I'm coming with you." Sally said.

"Sally, are you sure? You don't have too."

"He's my son to Jack." Jack got an ear to ear grin, and gave Sally a kiss on the cheek.

"God I'm glad I married you." Jack said. Sally chuckled a bit. Then they both walked into the forest to find Daniel.

**I thought that I should put a little Jack and Sally romance in their. Anyway, sorry about the chapter everyone. They seem to be getting smaller and smaller. I'll keep trying to make them a little bigger!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi every one! I just saw the new movie AQUAMARINE. It was so good! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Daniel had been walking in the woods for two hours now.

"Where could she be?" He thought. Suddenly he could hear screams coming from under ground.

"LET ME GO!" He heard the voice say.

"Sarah? Sarah is that you!" He didn't hear a response. Then he heard the voice scream again.

"LET ME GO, OR I'LL SOCK YOU IN THE STOMACH!"

"Yup, that's Sarah." He quickly ran around the see where her voice was coming from. Suddenly he found a whole lying in the ground. He grabbed a vine from a tree and tied one end of it to a rock. He slowly climbed down it hoping not to fall. As he got closer to the bottom he started to hear noises. Soon he reached the bottom. There he saw Sarah tied to a craps table, and Oogie.

"No way!" Daniel said. He couldn't believe his eyes. Oogie Boogie alive! But quickly his attention turned back to Sarah.

"So you're the famous Oogie Boogie." Sarah said while still struggling with the restraints.

"Yes ma'am." Oogie said with a chuckle.

"Some how I pictured you fatter, and uglier." Daniel wanted to laugh but he held it in. He expected Oogie to be furious, but he just chuckled a bit.

"You got spunk kid, and I like that." Oogie said. "I have a proposition for you. You tell me everything you can about the Skellingtons, and I'll set you free."

"I got two words for you pal. NO WAY!" She spit him in the eye, and he jerked away.

"You shouldn't have done that!" He said with an angry voice.

"Why what are going to do, scare me?"

"Don't you fear me?"

"Please. I haven't been afraid of you since I was 3."

"Well I think I can change your mind, but I'll let you think my proposition over first." He then walked out of the room.

"Well you sure showed him." Startled by the voice Sarah turned her head to see Daniel.

"Daniel!"

"Ssh!" He said. He quickly ran over to her, and undid the restraints. She got up and gave him the tightest hug she had ever given anyone.

"I can't believe you came looking for me." Sarah said.

"Of course I did Sarah. If anything had ever happened to you, I don't know what I would've done." He stroked her hair, and she smiled at her.

"Ahh, how touching." They heard a voice say. They turned around to see Oogie with an evil grin on his face. Daniel pushed Sarah behind him.

"That's so sweet." Oogie said. "You're trying to protect her." He started to laugh.

"What do we do?" Sarah whispered to Daniel.

"Don't worry." Daniel said. "I have a plan."

**10 minutes latter…**

Both Daniel and Sarah were now tied to two craps tables.

"Was this part of your plan?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe."

**YEAH! Longer chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

"DANIEL!" Jack said.

"DANIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sally cried. "Oh Jack, where could he be?"

"Don't worry Sally. We'll find him." Sally and Jack looked around for a while. Suddenly Sally noticed a whole in the ground.

"Jack! Jack I think I found something!" Jack ran over to Sally. He looked down into the whole. Suddenly he noticed a vine attached to rock.

"Daniels was here." Jack said. "I'm going down to look for him."

"I'm coming with you." Sally said.

"Sally it might be dangerous."

"I can take care of myself Jack." Sally said. Jack was a little stunned but he knew it was true.

"Fine, you win. But I'm going first." Jack slowly climbed down the vine, with Sally right behind them. As they neared the bottom they heard voices. Jack recognized one immidietly.

"Let us go!" The voice said.

"Daniel!" Jack said. Also Jack assumed that Sarah was down there since he heard 'us'. But the next voice he couldn't believe.

"Mmm…Let me think about it. NO!" The voice said.

"Oogie!" Jack and Sally both whispered.

"And since your little girlfriend here mouthed me off…" Oogie said as he pulled a saw towards Sarah, "she'll be the first to go."

"If you hurt her…"

"Oh don't worry Jr. I won't hurt her, but the saw will!" Oogie pushed a button on his remote, and the saw began to spin towards Sarah.

"NO!" Daniel yelled. Sarah tried to back away, but the restraints were too tight. The saw was one inch away from her face. Suddenly it stopped. She sighed with relief.

"WHAT?" Oogie yelled. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS DUMB…" But before he could finish his sentence he turned around to be face to face with a tall skeleton man.

"Hello Oogie." Jack said. He gave Oogie a deathly look. Meanwhile, Sally ran over to Daniel and Sarah and undid there restraints.

"Come on kids." She got them together in an area of the room where they wouldn't get hurt.

"J-J-Jack." Oogie said. "It's been a while." Suddenly he got an evil look on his face. "But no long enough!" He pushed another button on his remote. Suddenly two cages dropped down. One over Jack and one over Sally, Daniel and Sarah. Oogie laughed hysterically. He then walked over to Jack's cage and opened the door.

"Are you mad?" Jack asked.

"No." Oogie said. "But see those two craps tables over there?" He pointed to two craps tables. They were like elevators only there was nothing to cover them, and there was no stop button.

"Yes?" Jack said.

"You're going to walk over there and let me tie you to that table." Oogie said.

"And what in the universe would make you think that I would ever do that?" Jack asked.

"Because if you don't, those people over there could get hurt." Oogie said as he pointed to the cage with Sally, Sarah, and Daniel in it.

Jack got a frightened look on his face that no one had ever seen, since he was the Pumpkin King. But he loved his family and he didn't want them to get hurt. He looked at Oogie with a defeated face. He slowly walked towards the two craps tables, and let Oogie put the restraints on. He chuckled a bit. Then he slowly walked over to the cage with Sarah, Sally, and Daniel in it. He opened the cage and grabbed Sally by the wrist.

"Let me go!" Sally screamed. Oogie only laughed. He closed the door leaving Sarah and Daniel helpless.

"MOM!" Daniel screamed. "NO, DON'T HURT HER!"

Jack was furious. "LET HER GO!" He screamed as Oogie brought Sally over to the other craps table. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!"

"I never promised that." Oogie said as he laughed.

Meanwhile Daniel was banging on the cage hoping that it might open, but it didn't. "Mom. Dad." Daniel whispered. "What have I done? This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have…" But before he could finish his sentence, he heard the cage door rattling. He turned to see Sarah trying to do something with the lock.

"Sarah…" Daniel asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to pick the lock. When your parent always try to keep you in your room and out of your tree house, you gott'a know how to pick a lock." She tampered with the lock for a while until she finally got it.

"Yes!" She said. She slowly opened the cage door.

"Alright I think we should…" But Sarah was interrupted by Daniel.

"Why are we using your plan?" He asked.

"Because your plan didn't work."

"Good point. Continue."

"Okay, you take Oogies remote and distract him. I'll get your parents."

"Good plan."

So Daniel ran over and grabbed Oogie's remote.

"Oogie please let Sally go." Jack pleaded.

"Never. You shall both die for what happened to me. But don't worry this is a quick death. Usually." Oogie reached for his remote, but it wasn't there. "What the…"

"Hey Oogie." A voice said. Oogie turned around to see Daniel holding his remote. "Looking for this?"

"Hand it over now!" Oogie said angrily.

"Not a chance." Daniel said. He started to run, and Oogie chased him. Meanwhile Sarah snuck past them over to Jack and Sally.

"Hold on Mr. and Mrs. Skellington." Sarah said. "I'll have you out in a second." She first undid Sally's restraints. Then she did Jack's.

"Thank you." Jack said. He then noticed Oogie and Daniel both trying to take the remote. Suddenly Daniel's hands slipped and he flew back into the wall.

"YES!" Oogie said. He turned around and then pushed the button. The two crap tables dropped at a fast speed. 30 seconds later, he heard a huge crash.

"He's dead!" Oogie said. "He's finally dead." He laughed, but as he looked over the edge he didn't see any bones, or leaves, or clothe on the ground. "What the…"

"Hey Oogie." Jack said. Oogie turned around to see Jack holding a crane. "Bye-bye." He let go of the crane. It hit Oogie, and he couldn't keep his balance, and he fell over the edge. 30 seconds later everyone heard a splat! Jack looked over to see spattered bugs all over the floor.

"Eww." He said. "Come on everyone let's go home. All of us." SO everyone climbed up the vine leaving Oogie's lair.

LONG CHAPTER. Sorry it took so long to post. I have been super busy!


	14. Chapter 14

**SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy.**

Jack, Daniel, Sally and Sarah started to walk back to the town. Jack and Daniel walked a little a head, just in case anymore trouble might come up. Meanwhile, Jack was thinking about Sally. She would've died if it hadn't been for Sarah. Sarah. Jack just realized that he should have known better. Daniel loved Sarah like he loved Sally. He knew that…now. They were close to the town when Jack finally spoke.

"You really like her, don't you son?" Jack asked. Daniel looked at his father, then turned his head and looked at Sarah who was talking to his mother.

"Yeah." Daniel said, as he turned to look at his father. "I really do."

Jack sighed for a moment. "Well then I guess she can stay."

"What?" Daniel asked confused.

"I realize how much you care about her, just like…just like how I care about your mother. So she can stay."

Daniel grin was so huge that his cheeks were starting to hurt. "Thank you dad. Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you." Daniel immediately turned around and started to run towards Sarah. Sally knew it was something big, so she walked a head next to Jack. Daniel lifted Sarah up, and then kissed her on the lips.

"What are you so happy about?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah it's fantastic. My dad's going to let you stay here isn't it great?"

"Uh, yeah, great." But Sarah was wearing a frown on her face.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Of coarse I'm happy. It's just…It's just…"

"It's just what?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel I'm sorry, but…but I'm going home."

"What? But why?"

"I-I just have too." Sarah said. "I'm sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow." Sarah walked back into town towards the Skellington manor to pack all her things, leaving Daniel sad and confused.

**I know, I know, sad chapter. But just read the last one, which hopefully will be published soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**LAST CHAPTER! Wow! I can't believe I'm finished with my second story. Anyway thank you to all my new and old reviewers. You guys make my day awesome. I will tell you more about my next story at the bottom. ENJOY!**

Sarah was all packed up and was at the gate saying her goodbyes. The townspeople were there as well saying there sorries. After they heard of what Sarah did to help Jack, and Sally they felt bad. But everything turned out okay just in time. The day before Christmas.

"Good bye Mrs.Skellinton." Sarah said as she hugged Sally goodbye.

"Goodbye Sarah." Sally said. Next it was Jack. Sarah knew she couldn't hug him so she gave him a strong handshake instead. Jack looked at his hand for a moment then laughed.

"You know." He said. "You can tell how trust worthy a person is by there handshake, and you have a strong one."

"Thank you Mr.Skellington." Sarah said. Now it was Daniel the moment she had been dreading.

"Good bye Daniel." She said sadly.

"I don't understand why you have to go back." He said almost angrily.

"Daniel do you remember back in Oogie's lair when you thought your parents were going to die. You were so scared. It made me realize that if I ever lost my parents I-I don't know what I would do. I have to go back and make things right. I mean a lot of what I said was right, that I didn't want to be like everyone else, but that doesn't mean I have to be anti-social. I have to go back."

"I understand." Daniel said, but he still had a frown. Sarah stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. His frown turned into an ear to ear grin.

"Oh I almost forgot." Daniel said. He pulled a small box out of his pocket to reveal a small box. "Don't open it till you get home." He said. Sarah laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just I got you something too." She pulled out a box from her back pack. "Don't open it until I leave okay."

"Okay." He said.

"Daniel I promise, one day I will come back. Promise." She looked at him one more time then took off. "GOODBYE EVERYONE." She yelled as she ran home. Daniel watched her until he couldn't see her any more. He looked at the box she had given him. He opened to find a music box inside. He opened it, but instead of two skeletons dancing, there was a human dancing with a skeleton. He laughed a little thinking that this was the best present he had ever received.

Human world…

It was Christmas Eve back in the human world. Everyone was having a great Christmas Eve, except for Sarah's parents. They had sent out search parties months ago, but they hadn't found her. They assumed she was dead. Her parents grieved thinking it would be their first Christmas without Sarah. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Sarah's father stood up to answer it wondering who it could be at this time. He opened it to find Sarah, tired and sweaty from running.

"S-Sarah?" HE asked not trusting his own eyes.

"Hi dad." Sarah said. He got the hugest smile on his face that Sarah had ever seen.

"SARAH!" He screamed. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her so tight.

"What's all the commotion?" Sarah's mother said as she walked into the room. She couldn't believe her eyes either.

"MOM!" Sarah ran to her mom and hugged and her mother returned her hug.

"Oh Sarah, we thought you were dead! Where have you been?"

"That's kind of a long story." Sarah said.

"Oh it's okay." Both of her parents said. "You don't have to tell us about." They just stood there and hugged there daughter until they realized how hot, and dirty she was.

"I'll go get you some clean clothes sweaty." Her mom said running up the stairs.

"And I'll go get you some water." Her father said running to the kitchen. Sarah chuckled as she stood in the living room alone. She suddenly remembered the present Daniel had given her. She quickly took it out of her bag and opened it. She couldn't believe it. In the box was a black spider necklace with a diamond right in the middle. She admired it, and then put it on. She looked in the mirror at herself. She looked very pretty. Suddenly she noticed something in the mirror. There was a ghost dog outside the window.

"Zero?" Sarah asked. She quickly turned around and saw both Zero and Daniel looking through her window. She smiled at them. She blew a kiss to Daniel, and he blew one right back.

"Come on Zero." Daniel said. "Let's go home." He and Zero ran off. Sarah watched them until they disappeared into the darkness.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked this story, because my next story is a sequel to this one. That's right a sequel. It's been four years since Daniel and Sarah saw each other. When they meet again, they realize that they have both changed a lot. Will they still have the same feelings for each other? I hope you all read my next story. I'm hoping I can post it soon.**


End file.
